Hit & Miss
by AlaskinMapleSyrup
Summary: After Nirvana, Lucy & the rest of team Natsu find a request almost too good to be true. 5 Million Jewel per person! But what they have to do is capture the Master of a powerful Dark Guild and return a hostage back home, safe and sound. But is this job truly what it seems? MY FIRST FIC ON HERE, PLS NO FLAMES & NO OC HATE! Ships: NaLu GaLe Gruvia Jerza & others. U NO SHIP I NO CARE!
1. Request

Lucy slumped forward on her bar stool, groaning in exasperation as Nastu, Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail were once again caught up in the latest brawl. "Why does this always happen when I want to go out on a job? I have to pay this month's rent, ya know!"

After her mini-tirade, she sighed, resting her chin on her arms. Erza chuckled from next to her, enjoying her strawberry cake. "Honestly, they should at least try to be more mature."

Lucy straightened, looking back on the dust cloud that was most of her guild mates. She sweatdropped. "I really don't wanna go through that, but I need a good job." She frowned, looking at the distant request board before standing and waving her blue exceed friend over.

"Aye!" Happy chirped, flying over. "Hey, Happy, can you fly me over to the request board?" She asked sweetly.

"But Lucy," He protested. "You're too heavy!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, CAT?!" She snapped at him angrily, before deflating and slumping back down onto the countertop and sighing.

"Actually, I have some new jobs with me." Offered Mira from behind the counter. Lucy perked up. "Really? Can I see them?" Mira nodded "Of course! Just let me get those for you." She walked over to a small file cabinet beneath the drink taps a few meters away.

"Thanks Mirajane!" Called Lucy, smiling gratefully as Mira came back over with a stack of job requests.

"You're welcome, Lucy. Just let me know if you want any of them, ok?" Mira said, setting the stack down on the counter in front of Lucy. "Hey Mira!" Another guild member called. "Coming!" She sang, going over to serve them.

"Let me see," Erza said, armor clanking as she leaned over. "It would be a good idea for our team to go out on another mission together soon. We haven't been on one with all of us in a while."

"Huh?" Lucy thought for a minute. "Yeah I guess you're right…. We haven't really done something as a team since we got back after the whole Nirvana fiasco….. Uhh, speaking of which, where's Wendy?" They both sweat-dropped and turned to look into the fighting mass of Fairy Tail.

"Don't panic." Mira said, coming back over with one more job in her hands. "She went out with Levy and the rest of team Shadow Gear. They're doing an easy high pay job over in the Western part of Fiore. Something about a border dispute with a small tribe." She explained while slipping the last job into the already thick stack.

"Alright. Thank you Mira." Erza said. "Back to the matter at hand, then Lucy."

The celestial wizard sighed. "Well, yeah, it'd be good to have the whole team back together on another job, but I really need all the money I can get for my rent, and I don't want to split the money with you guys." She looked back at the dwindling fight. "And besides, if those guys destroy another city, we'll have to pay damages out of pocket and the reward… Not to mention get the Magic counsel on our case again and get the master angry at us…. Again."

"Hmmm..." Erza narrowed her eyes, examining the request on the top of the stack. "I'm sure I can convince the boys to not be to reckless. I also can take only a small dividend of the reward and I can convince Natsu, Gray, and Happy to do the same." Offered Erza with a slight smile before picking up about half of the stack and sliding the other over to her. "Lets' try to find a suitable job." Lucy nodded and joined her in flipping through the stack of requests.

The next few minutes consisted of them looking at and rejecting requests. "Find runaway cat… 1,000 Jewel, no too cheap." . . . . . "30,000 Jewel for removing mild curse…" . . . . . . . "Help Judge a Miss Magical contest….. 15,000 jewel, still no good." . . . . . . "20,000 jewel for repairing ancient family heirloom..." And several other job requests with too-low rewards

After several more minutes with no luck, Erza thought aloud, "Hmmm, I just can't seem to find anything with a high enough reward." Discouraged, Lucy let the few remaining un-read jobs slip from her fingers and let her head fall onto the smooth wooden counter with a soft _thud. _

"Bye, bye, rent~ Bye, bye nice apartment~" Lucy sing-songed, sighing into the counter in disappointment with anime tears flowing down her face.

"Wait!" Erza cried, slamming an armored fist down onto the counter top (causing everyone else's drinks to topple over onto their owners and rattling poor Lucy's brain) and raising a slightly crinkled request paper into the air. "I found the perfect one!"

"Great!" Cheered Lucy, sitting up with a excited grin. "What is it?"

Erza's eyes seemed to sparkle as she answered. "Taking down the leader of a Dark Guild, and bringing a hostage back safely! It's perfect!"

Lucy blanched, sweat-dropping. She raised her hand shakily. "U-uhmm… I-isn't that a bit difficult, not to mention, extremely dangerous, for us though?!" She said quickly in one breath.

"Not for Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Erza proclaimed, striking a pose while still holding up the job. "Aye, sir!" Happy cheered in agreement as he flew overhead, avoiding the objects thrown up by the fight."Besides," Erza continued. "I think you'll find it's reward to be quite sufficient for the job."

"Alright then," Lucy reluctantly agreed. "So what is the reward?" She asked uncertainly. Erza smirked, handing over the request with a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy gave her a look before taking it in her hand and scanning it. Her jaw dropped to the countertop and kept on going. She threw a look of disbelief to Erza, who's smirked widened. "F-f-five m-million Jewel-l!? PER PERSON?!" She held the request away from her and stared at it in shock. "Who Even Has This Kind of Money?!" She shrieked.

Erza raised an eyebrow, leaning back onto the countertop with the smirk still on her face. "Why don't you read it and find out?" She said as a chair slammed into the wall next to them with a loud _SMASH, _accompanied by shouts of "Ha! Missed me, Flame-brain!" and "Oh, yeah? Well how 'bout now, Ice-queen?!" and "Watch it, Salamander! Iron Dragon Wing Attack!" and "BE A **MAN**!" and another loud _CRASH._

Lucy complied and began to read the requests details as Titania went to go settle down the last few brawlers, you guessed it, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman.

Lucy's Jaw only continued to drop as she read the request.

_Wanted: Cassiopeia Merröna; Master of the Dark Guild **Blood Lotus.** _

_Cassiopeia Merröna is wanted for the **Kidnapping** of Coutessa Eisenwald's son, Titus, using him as an accomplice and hostage in the robbery of **8 gold freight trains**, and the burglary of **3 Fiore National banks.** She is also wanted for the assault and injury of **17 Magic Counsel Rune Knights**, and the founding and leading of a Dark Guild. Please note: Merröna uses light-maker magic, and can requip at least 3 different exceptionally deadly weapons. **Use extreme caution when confronting. Do not be fooled by her appearance.**_

Underneath were two pictures. The larger was of the Dark Guild's Master, Cassiopeia. She was a smirking young woman, 17-19 years of age, with tan skin, long black hair done up in two elaborate knots, Dark violet eyes, and a matching diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead. The second picture was of the boy—well, more of a young man—that had been teen-napped. The teen boy looked to be either 13 or 14, with dark blue-green hair, piercing red eyes with a scar underneath his left one and a bored expression on his pale face. There was a note underneath his picture.

_This is Titus Eisenwald, he and his magic (Sharpened blade magic) are being used by Merröna in her crimes. Do not harm him at any cost. Doing so will result in reduction of reward._

Lucy pulled her eyes away from the paper, looking back to where her team lay defeated at Erza's feet with determination in her eyes. "We'll take this one." She told Mira, fiercely resolute on completing this job.

Not only for the huge reward, thought that was a great plus too, but to reunite a mother and her son. 'After all,' thought Lucy. 'Separating a child from their parent by force is unforgivable! I don't know what I'd have done or my parent would feel like if I had been kidnapped!'

With new found resolve in her eyes, Lucy walked over to her team, ready to share it with them and to face whatever this job would throw at them.


	2. On the Road Again

"Light-Maker Magic?" Gray scoffed. "Never heard of it." "Gray your clothes." Cana pointed out to the nude teen as she walked past. "What?! Damn it!" Gray yelled, running off to find his pants. Natsu looked up thoughtfully. "As much as I hate to agree with the ice-queen, neither have I."

Erza nodded. "That makes sense, considering-" She herself off as Gray ran back over, pulling his shirt over his head. She continued, "Considering that Light-maker Magic is extremely rare, more often than not being considered a lost magic." She paused and looked up with a glint in her eye. "Light-maker magic was created by an ancient civilization in the far western regions of Fiore. It is probable that only the descendants of that civilization would have access to learn this lost magic."

"Oh, I see." Lucy said, looking over the request again. Natsu came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder, also peering at the paper she held in her hands. "And I'm correct in assuming that this sword sharpen stuff is similar to your magic Erza, right?" He said. Erza looked over and nodded slightly.

"Alright!" He shouted, clenching his fists. "I'm all fired up!" He grinned. "Lost magic and the kid's got sumthn' like Erza? Count me in! I can't wait to fight 'em!" "Oy! Don't forget that this Merröna character can requip, just like Erza, Flame-brain." Gray scowled at the Fire Dragon Slayer, crossing his arms. "Oh, yeah?! Well if you had been payin' attention you would've noticed I said something like that, droopy-eyes!" Natsu growled, going toe to toe with Gray.

"Oy!" Erza glowered, taking a menacing step towards them. Gray and Natsu jerked back and hugged each other as a dark aura surrounded the Fairy Queen. "Knock it off you two, we have a job to go on, so get busy packing. We leave tonight!" She ordered before facing Happy. "You make sure he doesn't get distracted Happy." "Aye, sir!" He saluted, before flying off with the pink-haired salamander.

Erza turned to Lucy. "You too Lucy. Go home and meet us at the station by five tonight." Lucy nodded. "Alright," she looked at Gray. "Oh and Gray, your shirt." "Wha?" He yelled, looking down before running off again.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

Lucy walked through the streets of Magnolia towards the train station with a mildly stuffed bag slung over one shoulder, Plue walking shakily next to her. Before long she saw the large station looming up before her and she quickened her step, suppressing a little shudder at the thought of an angry Ezra if she was late.

"Oi! Luce!" A familiar voice called out, accompanied by the sound of pounding feet, caused Lucy to stop and look back at where her pink haired friend and team member was quickly approaching. A ridiculous grin on his face as he promptly marched forward, Happy flying alongside him, toting his usual green knapsack on his back.

"Hey, Natsu, Hey Happy!" She grinned at them, waiting for them to reach her before starting to walk again, heading into the station's covered platform. "So you nervous?" She asked, glancing over at the Dragon Slayer who looked back over at her and smirked. She blushed looking away, as Happy could be heard in the background; 'She liiikes him~'

"Shut up, cat!" She grumbled, crossing her arms. He blue cat mage of Fairy Tail was spared her wrath by the arrival of their team's ice mage. "Hey, Lucy, Happy, Ash-Brain!" Natsu immediately turned and glowered at Gray. "What did you say, Ice-Queen?!" Gray shrugged, "Oh, nothing really. Flame idiot." He smirked slightly, resting one arm on the station's railing.

Natsu gawked at him for a moment before snapping, "Well at least I ain't a stripping pervert like you, Snow flake!" Gray's eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm going to be the better man here, Natsu, so just deal with it, 'kay pyro idiot?" Natsu glared, cracking his knuckles. "Okay, that's it! You're going down Popsicle brain!"

Lucy sighed wearily, watching the two wizards going at it, agonizingly aware of the many bystanders watching the two trade blows. Some in awe, and some with the same wary look Lucy had seen on Elfman whenever some unlucky soul had pissed Mirajane off. "Why do they gotta do this all the time?" She whined to Happy, who was hovering nearby, eyes trained on the fight. He paused in his cheering for Natsu and turned to Lucy and seemed to think for a moment. "I don't know. But I do know that if they didn't then they probably would not be the same Gray and Natsu we know and love today!" He said with a grin, putting his hands on his hips proudly.

Lucy tilted her head, mulling over the blue cat's answer in her head. "Huh, I guess you're right, Happy, I haven't really thought of it like that before." Lucy said, looking back over at the fighting teenagers with a fond smile. "Kinda' puts things in a whole new light, doesn't it?" She observed, and Happy nodded.

A shadow fell over the two, and they turned to look. Lucy squeaked and backed up instinctively as Happy crossed his arms to look at the tall black haired Dragon Slayer. "Oh, h-hi, Gajeel…" Lucy said, straitening. He grunted in acknowledgement, before asking, "Cat, Bunny-girl," "IT'S LUCY!" the blonde snapped angrily as the Iron Mage continued. "Have either of you seen the shrimp around? I wanna' talk to her."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "Oh, Levy? She's with the rest of team Shadow Gear over in Western Fiore. They're out with Wendy as somewhat of a training mission." Gajeel rolled his eyes and growled something that sounded suspiciously like 'those ducking glass mole lapdogs, I swear…' Lucy sweat dropped, and Happy snickered.

Gajeel turned and waved half-heartedly over his shoulder. "Thanks anyway Bunny girl."

Lucy grit her teeth and sighed in exasperation. "I don't even know how I put up with these crazy people." Happy shrugged. "Sometimes neither do I, Lucy."

"HEY!" An outraged voice yelled from the other side of Lucy, opposite the fight. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAVIS ARE YOU DOING!?""Well, they're dead…" Lucy mumbled turning to see the raging redhead stomping towards the two fighting mages. As usual she toted a much too large load of suitcases and trunks stuffed full of Mavis knows what.

The two doomed wizards pulled apart and started their best friends dance but alas, it was too late. Erza had already reached them. Lucy winced as the sickening _thunk _of two of her best friends' skulls were mercilessly banged together by the Fairy in Armor resounded through the station.

The crowd, most likely scared out of their minds, quickly dispersed, leaving the guild wizards alone, for the most part, on the platform. Gray and Nastu stood shaking in front of the scowling mage, rubbing the large bumps on their heads gingerly. Erza glowered at them, "What do you have to say for yourself?! How dare you disgrace the guild like that!"

She continued to lecture them for several minutes before practically throwing them onto the waiting train and causing Lucy and Happy to hurry after them.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FAIRYTAIL FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

A small lacrima sat delicately on the fingertips of a young woman as she gazed serenely down into it, as if it would give her all of the secrets this world has to offer. Dressed in flowing tribal garments, she was out of place with her surroundings, a small but clean alley in a bustling city. An aquamarine haired boy dressed in similar clothes stepped up behind her waiting for the woman to notice him. "What do you think Titus? Will your dear mother send more wizards after us? I can't imagine they'll succeed, not where so many have already failed." A Cheshire smile graced her features as she stared into the light pink lacrima's depths.

The boy shuffled his feet before replying. "No, I can't imagine the will. But she will send more after us." He huffed and crossed his arms. "She just wants me back at her side like a good little son." A mirthless smile crossed his lips.

The young woman hummed in agreement. In one fluid movement, she tucked the lacrima inside the large, voluminous folds of her tunic and spun to face the boy. Her amethyst gaze held his crimson one for a while before he spoke without hesitation. "When will we return to Blood Lotus? We're low on supplies."

"Who is the apprentice here, Titus? I know very well how much is left." She spoke firmly, but without scorn or anger. He nodded. "Of course. I apologize." The leader of Blood Lotus swept past him, swing a pack over her shoulder. He made suit to follow.

"Oh, and one more thing Titus," She mentioned from ahead of him. "We're going to rob another train. Plan C again, What do you say? Sound fun?" She flashed a grin over her shoulder, and he smiled wickedly as well, a frightening expression passing over his youthful face of 13.

"Well, Cassiopeia, to be honest, It sounds very enjoyable." The grins never left either of their faces.


End file.
